


Frankenstein's Room (Cuddling)

by BFHwantsblood, Olivier_Mira



Series: Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Cuddling, Little Frankenstein, Littles, Littles Are Known, M/M, NoblesseBingo2019, little Tao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/pseuds/Olivier_Mira
Summary: Raizel could see the longing in his Bonded's eyes. "You wish to join them?"BFH: This is my first time writing a little story (where characters regress in age), so sorry if it's not perfect. Please let me know what you think.





	Frankenstein's Room (Cuddling)

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddling prompt Noblesse Bingo 2019

Frankenstein sat on the bench and watched as Tao clumsily got around. He wouldn’t quite call it a run, as Tao’s little age of two just wasn’t quite old enough for running. He smiled and waved when Tao looked back at him, drawing a dazzling smile from the little.  
  
He normally didn’t take Tao out and was very rarely left in charge of him, but Tao had been feeling little that morning and Takeo had hinted that he should stay home. Frankenstein had taken it upon himself to offer to take the day off and go to the park.  
  
He could hear Tao’s laughter as he went down the slide and felt his heart leap at it. That small box rattled in his mind, where he kept it all locked up.

_Just one more day._  
  
It was how he made it through years at a time. It was just like putting one foot in front of the other. It helped, if just a little.  
  
“Fran.”  
  
He blinked, then focused on Tao.  
  
“Yes, little one.”  
  
“Juice.”  
  
Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a juice box and held it out. Tao reached out, but Frankenstein kept a hold of it and gave him a waiting look.  
  
Tao’s eyebrows furrowed before he mumbled out, “Please.”  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
He let go as Tao struggled to do the straw, then took a long drink before passing it back. Tao smiled in the way only a little could before turning and hurrying off. Tao was soon joined by other littles and Frankenstein watched as they chased each other.  
  
“Frankenstein.”  
  
He startled and looked up to meet crimson eyes that seemed to be questioning.  
  
“Master?”  
  
“You wished to join them?”  
  
Frankenstein felt a blush rising up. He could hear the questions that his Master did not ask. _Why don’t you? Why hold back?_  
  
“Yes, I do. But my little self is too little to play here. I am only just hitting one when I age down.”  
  
Raizel looked puzzled. Human ages still got him confused.  
  
Before Frankenstein could explain further, Tao plunked down in front of him. He looked completely warn out and ready for a nap.  
  
“Ready to go home?”  
  
Tao nodded as he yawned. Carefully he stood and held out his hand.  
  
“Lets go.”

* * *

  
Raizel was drinking his tea when Tao came bounding up to him. He looked slightly nervous, but determined.  
  
“Raizel.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I... I heard what Boss was saying to you, at the park. I was thinking... What about if we created a special room for him, here?”  
  
A blush colored Tao’s cheeks as he stuttered out the next bit.  
  
“I could, um, teach you how to care for a bab… For a little that young.”   
  
Raizel thought about it. He wasn’t sure what exactly would be involved, but if it was for Frankenstein, then he would be happy to do so. 

Reaching into his pocket, he held out the credit card that Frankenstein had given him. The thought of the stuffed dragon toy that sat on Frankenstein’s rarely used bed came to mind.   
    
“Do the room in purple, with dragons.”  
  
Tao pulled out his laptop and sat down on the couch.  
  
“I’ll load up some choices, then.”  
  
They spent hours picking things. It was surprisingly easy to do, since Raizel wasn’t choosing for himself. He was enjoying creating something special for his Bonded, imagining how it might make him relax, something Frankenstein needed very badly.

* * *

  
When Frankenstein finally got home, his shoulders dropped with relief. It had been one of the busiest weeks he had had in quite some time. There had been meetings after meetings and paperwork on top of paperwork. Even with his advanced healing, his head was throbbing. All he wanted to do was go to bed.  
  
The lounge was empty as he passed, which surprised him. He couldn’t remember a time that there hadn’t been at least one Noble in there when he got home.  
  
Closing his eyes, he felt through the bond and sensed that his Master was just upstairs. He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he'd been holding.  
   
His Master was waiting for him on the second floor. But something odd was going on. Raizel was standing outside one of the spare rooms and there was now a sign on the door. Walking closer, his eyes widened as he made it out.

  
Frankenstein’s Room

 

He turned his eyes to his Master, who had a worry hidden in his gaze. With one hand outstretched, Raizel gestured toward the door. Slowly Frankenstein turned the handle and pushed the door open.  
  
His breath caught, his heart skipping a beat. The room was amazing. The walls were decorated with lush green hills, blue skies and purple dragons flying over the horizon. He could just make out the ceiling covered with glowing stars. There was a large toddler bed and dresser on one side and a cot and a bean bag on the other. And in the middle on a fluffy purple rug were some toys and _Mr. Dragon._  
  
Frankenstein's legs wobbled as he tried to make it over, only to fall down and crawl the rest of the way. He grabbed Mr. Dragon and snuggled him. It had been forever since he had played with Mr. Dragon.  
  
He felt someone watching him and turned, keeping Mr. Dragon between them. He knew this person. This person made him feel safe, even though he couldn’t really remember his name.  
  
Frankenstein raised his arms, asking for a hug. The person moved closer and picked him up and he snuggled in closer to the warm, safe person. They smelled nice. The nice person’s hair tickled his face and he laughed, moving a hand to pat the shiny, tickly hair. It was so very shiny, like a birdie.  
  
Mr. Birdie started to carry him out of the room and Frankenstein frowned. He didn’t want to leave the room. He let out a cry in protest as the door closed.  
  
They entered a white room and before he could protest any more, he smelled something.  
  
Turning his head he saw bubbles. He wanted bubbles.

* * *

  
Raizel watched the teary eyes brighten up at the sight of the bath. He sighed inwardly, relieved that he didn’t have to worry about making Frankenstein cry. Tao had done his best to warn him that sometimes Frankenstein might cry and that it would be okay, but Raizel was hoping that it wouldn’t happen. He had never had to help crying children before and didn’t want his inexperience to hurt Frankenstein.  
  
He had to grip tighter when Frankenstein wriggled in his hold, his soul singing with happiness. With one hand he gently took the dragon toy from the distracted child and thought about how best to go about the next bit. With how much Frankenstein was moving, it was going to be difficult to remove his clothes manually, so instead he shredded them with a flick of power, then lowered him into the water.   
  
Frankenstein let out a giggle of laughter as he splashed around in the water. The delight on his Bonded’s face made Raizel's heart melt. Never had his Bonded looked more adorable.  
  
He watched with a hand on Frankenstein back as the little played with the different bath toys. Every now and then Frankenstein would turn to him and babble a few sounds while waving his toys.  
  
When a timer on the bench that Tao had set went off, Raizel pulled the plug.  
  
“Time to get out,” he told Frankenstein.  
  
The blond looked at him like he was asking why.  
  
“The water is cold. It is time to get you dried and dressed.”  
  
Blue eyes scrunched in confusion.  
  
Raizel picked up Frankenstein under the arms and sat him down on the mat. Getting the fluffy purple towel set, he started to dry the still-frowning little.  
  
A giggle of laughter sounded as he dried Frankenstein's belly. The noise he made was so adorable that Raizel did it again, even though he was already dry, just to listen to the sound of his Bonded's pure joy.  
  
Once he was completely dried off, Raizel wrapped him in a new towel and picked him up. Moving into the bedroom, he retrieved the clothes he had set aside. Cartoon dragon underwear and pajamas. Raizel had almost rejected them, but Tao had told him that they would suit little Frankenstein very much.

It was true. Frankenstein's eyes lit up when he saw them. Raizel had a bit of a time trying to get them on as Frankenstein's legs kept moving - the little purple socks were quite a challenge - but his laughter was like little bells, so he couldn't stay frustrated with him.   
  
Raizel felt his heart flutter at the sound. _His Bonded was so cute like this._  
  
He was glad that Tao had instructed him so much as he got the feeling that he would have been completely lost as to how to get the shirt on without his guidance.  
  
Next Raizel picked up a purple hairbrush. Takeo had been the one to bring it up and the one to teach him. It had taken lots of times for Raizel to get quick enough for Tao to be satisfied.   
  
Very gently, but quickly, Raizel moved the brush through Frankenstein's hair, glad that for some reason it had no knots and was almost dry. His Bonded was practically purring with delight. Wrapping a hair tie around three times, he then set the brush aside.  
  
It looked just like all those times with Takeo, so he hoped that Frankenstein would be pleased.  
  
Frankenstein turned clumsily around, his eyes darting back and forth.

“Herr Drache,” he said in a mumble, like he was trying to get the words right.  
  
Raizel thought about it, but he couldn’t figure out what his Bonded was trying to say.  
  
Frankenstein looked at him with teary eyes and repeated himself, “Herr Drache!”  
  
Raizel looked through the Bond and a picture of the toy dragon swam in Frankenstein’s mind.  
  
Frankenstein reached out for him with both arms as he started to cry and Raizel felt his heart breaking. Quickly he brought Frankenstein in for a hug.  
  
“We will go get Herr Drache in just a moment.”  
  
As the Bond was still open, Raizel got the feeling of the words not making sense. That the language itself was the confusion. He rubbed a hand up and down Frankenstein's back as he stood. Frankenstein buried his face in Raizel's neck and just seemed to cry harder.  
  
Walking carefully, he headed back to the bathroom and grabbed the toy.  
  
“Here is Herr Drache. Shhhhhhhh, it's okay," Raizel whispered, passing the beloved toy to the little who grabbed it and pulled it in close.  
  
As they were crossing the hallway again, Tao was there, holding out a bottle.  
  
“He will most likely be hungry after this.”  
  
Raizel nodded, taking it and moving back into the bedroom. Maneuvering Frankenstein so that Raizel could sit in the rocking chair took a few moments, but once they were seated he could hear Frankenstein's cries dying down, thankfully.

Bringing the bottle up, he held it to his Bonded’s lips. The little causally allowed it, then after one pull started sucking quickly. His attention was focused completely on the task of drinking and nothing else.   
  
Raizel had thought the bath time had been cute, but this was even more darling. As the bottle ran low, Frankenstein had to fight to keep his eyes open. Each time they closed, he would wrench them open with the cutest frown he had ever seen on his Bonded.  
  
Just as the last of the bottle was done, Frankenstein lost his fight with his eyes and fell deeply asleep. Raizel waited a few more minutes before standing and carefully lowering Frankenstein into the cot to keep him safe. Making sure that Herr Drache was still in his Bonded’s arms, he tucked him in, pulling up the blankets up under his chin.

He ran a hand through soft blonde hair and smiled. Glancing at the window, he dismissed it and turned to look once more at Frankenstein. He felt content to just watch his little Bonded.  
  
Raizel wondered if Frankenstein would allow him this rare privilege again. He hoped so. 


End file.
